Gard Herkason
Short about Gard Gard Herkason was a human that arrived to the land of Eos, shortly after the first era had finished. He came from a village in the north, where he lived with his mom and dad until he were nineteen years old. Gard Herkason were considered one of the strongest angels of his lifetime. Early Years Gard was born in the northern lands, in a village named Icethorn. He spent most of his years training with his father, who were a strong and hardy warrior. Gard couldn't wait until he were eighteen years of age, so that he could also join forces with his father, in the war of the frozen tundra, where the food was very limited. But one day, something tragicly happened. Gard's father had been slain in a battle to sea, and his corpse wasn't recoverable. Gard were completly broken over the loss of his father. His mom shortly died of starvation, always trying to put her son's needs before her own, and she did until her end. Without his father to bring home food, and without his mom to cook the food, Gard fled to the icy cold streets. Luckily for him it were summer in their land, but it were still cold. But one day, while sleeping in the cold house left behind by his parents, he got a dream, a dream telling him to journey to the land of Eos and search out the angels of this land. At first Gard ignored it, thinking it was just a random dream, but he soon realized it were a calling. The reason for why he were called was never answered, exept for the reason to fight the demons. Gard then started to scramble up what food he could find around the town, and headed south. Arrival at Eos. After many days of wandering, he finally arrived to Eos. His clothes were shredded by the snow and sand storms he had come across his journey. He was told to immediatly head east and seek out the angels in their hallowed land. Gard could barely walk after the long journey, so he decided to stay in the town for the night. Rested and prepared for another, but shorter, journey, he started to walk towards the land of angels. He got some bruises by the wildlife in Eos. When he finally arrived to the hallow he took a breath of relief. Finally! He started to seek out angels instantly after arrival, and soon found an angel with only one arm, and that were completly silver colored. This angel, were named Razleth Silvershade. Razleth inspected Gard and decided to throw a task for Gard to see if he were at least a little bit of angel material. Gard completed the task with ease, even tho it weren't a difficult task. (What he had to do were, he had to got to the east, see and report back to Razleth what colors the Dungeon were). Shortly after this task were complete, Gard met David Daggerblood, North and some other's. They had recently captured the Demon Dice, and were currently being tortured by Razleth. Gard did not feel any pity for the demon. He shortly afterwards got approved by David and another angel, after North had ran away after a heated discussion with David, about the possibility of peace between angels and demons. Gard finally became an angel and started to serve his new people. Life as an angel in the second Era. Gard were very weak at the start of his angel career. He defended the earthling's and the angel land against demons and other creatures. He fought brave, and then one day, a new arch angel were going to be chosen. Gard saw this as an opportunity to make something happen, so he did his best to become the new arch-angel. The test to become one were not so simple: do something of greater heroism/boldness. The angels wanting to become the new arch-angel stood guard at the border between the corruption and the earthling lands. They decided to do something very bold. An attack on the demon fortress. They flew of to the fortress, but before that, Gard made an agreement with David. The one who becomes archangel, shall make the other one second in command. David agreed and they both flew of to the fortress. The assault went well. They all fought brave against the few demons that were in the fortress, and then it was only Scarlet and some injured demon left. Scarlet were badly injured by the fight and Gard decided to take advantage of that and chopped her head of. He kept the head as a prize, but apparantly that were not enough to become the new arch-angel. Gard did unfortunatly enrage some earthlings that had become friends with scarlet, but he made it to safety. They decided to throw a voting session for who to become the new arch-angel, and no one could vote for themselves. David won with a clear advantage in votes, and immediatly made Gard second in command. This greatly enraged Razleth, since Gard, a new angel that weren't a strong angel at all became second in command instead of himself. The war between angels and demons continued on. Gard fought bravely and tried to instruct the angels as best he could while David were off for his daily flight. Gard started a very bad relationship with Dice. They soon became arch-nemesises. They were pretty much equal in strength, but dice were stronger for the time being. Gard did of course get stronger and stronger from the fights. Unfortunatly, at the end of the Era, Razleth betrayed the angels, after both wielding the Dark Lance for to long, and for the real darkness he were hiding. The momentum between the second and third era. One day Gard randomly dissapeared. He were no where to be found and was presumed dead by David and the other angels, but what had happened, was that Gard, while he were on one of his own daily flight's (he started doing it himself after he had heard from David how relaxing it actually were), He got caught in a snowstorm while soaring over one of the many frozen lands he once had traveled across on his journey. What happened was that he got caught of guard in the air by the blizzard, and he had plummited into the icy water, without being able to swim up because of the heavy armor and freezing tempratures in the water. But he didn't drown! He got deep frozen and were sorta kept alive in the ice. Gard remained in this form for eighty years, until some fishers managed to fish him up and brought him back to their own town. He got de-frozen and shortly returned to life. But he had lost most of his memory. He only remembered his own name, and that he were an angel, but exactly where he were from he did not know. He could neither get any help from the people in the town, due to that they had never seen or heard about angels or demons. He stayed in the town for twenty years. In this time while trying to remember who he were before, he got a son and a wife. He trained every day with his son, Gradually becoming stronger and stronger, while making his son stronger and stronger. As he were sleeping, he had a dream. He woke up in an instant after the dream were over and told his son to come to the world of Eos when his son turned twenty years old. (He got his son after one year of staying in that town, which meant he got a wife some months after arrival, and they decided to get a son right after the marriage) He flew with great haste to Eos, and returned shortly after. Life in the third Era. Upon rearriving to Eos, he seeked out the angels, hoping that David still were alive. After a short flight towards the hallow, Gard met up with David. Gard were smiling at the shocked David, who thought Gard were dead. Most of the angels from the second Era cheered for that he were alive, but because Gard had been gone for a hundred years, he was no longer second in command. He shortly met up with Dice, whom he won against after a good old fight. Gard pretty much kept doing what he had done before, just that he did it less now, since he didn't have the same authority as he had before. One day after many months of waging wars, they captured Dice, hopefully for the last time. Gard demanded him to be executed, but David saved him for being beheaded, by that he suggested Dice to be locked away in a magical coffin. Gard, David and two other angels used their powers to lock him in Dices new jail. Unfortunatly, Gard sacrificed to much power, and quickly aged to the brink of death. He were weak and old, barely able to fly, barely able to speak. He ordered Gil to get David, so that Gard could tell him the full truth about his time away from Eos, and shortly after suicided by jumping of the holy north. Shortly after his son arrived to Eos, but were shortly after killed by Umbra, one of the many fallen angels of the world. And Gard got a second chance at life by the leaders of The other side, and got all his gear back and quickly searched for Dice, to confront him, considering Gard had heard he managed to escape his prison. Gard did what he had done for the past time, and still does so. Gard's life now. Due to that the story is in a new dimension, there is no more information about Gard available. Category:Character